"An Unexpected Pairing"
Previously on Survivor; after a suspencfull tribal council, Cole was bent on getting revenge on Brandon. And after Kawa Kawa won a chicken pen, they learned they should never upset a wild chicken. After a pitiful immunity challenge, Griencho faced another tribal council. While Sarah and Valerie tried to take advantage of Cole's grudge, Brandon still stuck with the rest of the tribe and voted out Valerie as the weakest link. Now only 11 survivors remain. How will Sarah react from losing her closest ally, will Cole ever end his grudge against Brandon, and who will be voted out tonight on Survivor: Lost Forest. The intro kicks in with the music playing and the logo is shown. The words "16 castaways" appear on screen followed by "Kawa Kawa Tribe". It then shows Ashley walking through the woods, followed by her picture. Arianna was seen trying to start a fire, followed by a picture of her. Jen was shown paddeling a raft for a challenge, afterwards her picture. Jocelyn was carving a stick with a knife, her picture was shown after. Alex was seen next diving into the lake. Followed by his picture. Nick was seen carrying a pile of leaves before his picture was shown. Andrew was seen next, attempting to build a shelter. Afterwards was his picture. Jacob was shown next piling up firewood before his picture was shown. The words "39 days" were shown followed by "Greincho Tribe". Kylie was seen carrying water to her tribe, afterwards her picture was shown. Sarah was cooking with the frying pan and her picture was shown afterwards. Margeret was shown digging in the sand followed by her picture. Valerie was seen putting a tourch together just before her picture was shown. Cole was shown banging two rocks together, and his picture was shown. Robert was building a conoe, next his picture was shown. James was cutting a branch off tree before his picture was seen. Brandon was shown last as he was eating rice. His picture was shown. The words "1 Survivor" were shown and the music stopped as the logo was shown one more time. Griencho Tribe: Day 16 Brandon: "Why am I cursed to allways be the swing vote? Not only do I have cole to worry about, but now Sarah's gunna go insane! Sarah was now down by the beach. Brandon walked up to her. Brandon: "Hey Sarah, I..." Sarah: "Don't worry, I won't go all crazy like Cole did." Brandon: "Oh, phew." Sarah: "I wouldn't be too sure about Val though. She left a few traps behind incase you didn't vote with us." Brandon: "Oh ha ha. Nice try but you can't fool..." Before he finished, a giant wooden axe came crashing down missing Brandon by just a few inches. Brandon: "...mother." James now walks in. James: "Hey guys, whats uuuuUUUUAAAHHHHHH!" James had unknowingly fallen into a pit covered by leaves. Sarah: "Oh Val, you really should've been more creative." Robert was now seen walking back from getting water. He accidently triggers a trip rope causing him to be hung upside down from a tree. Robert: "What the...HELP!" Brandon and Sarah hear him and walk over. Brandon: "Wow, Val sure set up a lot of traps." Sarah: "Actually, she only set 2. I have no idea who's this is." The two simply look at eachother and walk in oposit directions. Robert: "Uhh..Hello!" Cole now walks up to the tree. Cole: "Hey Rob. Watcha doin?" Robert: "Oh you know, just hanging around. Please not be a bastard and get me down." Cole: "Ok, but I need to talk to your first." Robert: "What?" Cole: "You see, I hate Brandon." Robert: "I knew that." Cole: "And considering he left you haning, you must hat him to." Robert: "Who do you know he did this?" Cole: "So if we both hate him, next tribal council we can vote him out." Robert: "Are you stalking me or something?" Cole: "We should form a temporary alliance to get him voted off." Robert: "Seriously, didn't you like just walk in. Can you see into the past or something?" Cole: "So it's agreed, we form an alliance against Brandon." Robert: "Y'know Sarah was here to, right?" Cole: "Ok, we should get more people involved." Robert: "You're seriously starting to creep me out." Cole: "Ok, next time we vote out Brandon. I'll go talk with James in the pit." Cole walks away. Robert: "WAIT! CUT ME DOWN!!!!" Cole: "Now that I have Robert on board, it was time to get Sarah. Sarah was now sitting by the fire eating breakfast when Cole walked up to her. Cole: "Hey Sarah, so I know your pissed at Brandon for getting Val eliminated." Sarah: "No I'm not." Cole: "So I...your not?" Sarah: "No, hell if she wasn't alligned with me I would've voted her out aswell." Cole: "Well, you should still vote with me." Sarah: "Why." Cole: "You're the last girl left. That easily makes you the weakest link." Sarah scoffs at Coles remarks. Sarah: "No way I'm alligning with Cole. But still, he does make a good point. This is a very sexist season being all eliminated contestants so far ar girls. If this keeps up and we loose, I'm toast...f***ing sexism!" Kawa Kawa: Day 16 Jen and Jacob were now looking at the chicken coop. Jen: "I can't beleive this is the reward we get." Jacob: "Despite my building skills, this place looks like shit." Jacob kicks a fence, causing it to fall ontop of a chicken. Chicken: BAKAWK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jen/Jacob: "Holy...." Back at camp, Arianna was casually eating her rice. This was when Jen and Jacob came running in with a flock of angry chickens behind them. Jacob: "HELP! HELP!" Jen: "CRAZY CHICKENS! CRAZY CHICKENS!" Arianna is unaware of their presence and they run away. Alex then walks next to her. Alex: "Pizza!" Alex holds his hand out and it lights on fire. Alex: "...it burns..." Arianna once again doesn't realise Alex was there and continues to eat her rice. This was when Andrew walks up. Andrew: "Hey Arianna, my canteen is empty." Arianna: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Arianna goes running into the woods. Andrew: "Fine, I'll go ask Jen." Andrew turns to see Jen and Jacob being attacked by chickens. Andrew: "FINE! I'LL GO GET MY OWN WATER!" A time lapsed sun streaks across the sky. It's now noon and Nick walks up to Arianna. Nick: "Hey Arianna." Arianna: "What is it!?!" Nick: "I just relised something. You've been in total control of this entire tribe since day one. And right now, if we loose it's either me or Alex leaving next." Arianna stares and tries to comprehend what Nick just said. Arianna: "NOW you become smart!?!" Arianna: "I could see Nick playing the social game, but the STRATEGY GAME? I didn't expect him to be this observant...I mean, he's alligned with Alex for crying out loud!" Nick now walks up to Alex at the campsight. Nick: "Hey Alex, we need to..." Alex: "Before you go on." Alex let's out a loud obnoctiouse burp. Alex: "...continue." Nick: "Um, we gotta save ourselves." Alex: "How come?" Nick: "Because Arianna is targeting us for the next elimination. I figure if we canconvince Jaco....well, he didn't help us with the Jocelyn situation." Alex: "I'm sorry, I zoned out after you said meatball." Nick: "...I didn't say meatball?" Alex: "Mmmm, meatballs." Reward Challenge: Day 16 The two tribes now walk in with their flags. Matt: "Kawa Kawa, take a look at the new Griencho tribe. Valerie was voted out last tribal council." Arianna: "No suprise there." Matt: "Now welcome to your next reward challenge. For this challenge, you will be involved in an archery competition. You will each get a bow and one arrow. One at a time you will shoot at the target. Whoever gets their arrow closest to the target will win it for their team. Do you wanna know what you're playing for?" Matt walks over to a table and pulls a cloth off of it. Matt: "A full king sized memory foam matress." Arianna: "WE ARE GETTING THIS REWARD!" Matt: "Somone's excited." Arianna: "IF YOU SPENT 16 DAYS OUTSIDE ON THE COLD GROUND BECAUSE THERE IS A MESS OF SHIT IN YOUR SLEEPING BAG, YOU WOULD BE GREATFUL FOR THAT MATRESS!" Matt: "Kawa Kawa, you need to sit someone out." Nick: "I'll do it." Matt: "All right, I'll give you a few minuetes to descide who's shooting when." Matt: "Ok, first up for Kawa Kawa we have Alex. He's versing Robert for Griencho. Survivors ready...GO!" Robert shoots and lands on a 15. Arianna: "COME ON ALEX! WE GOTTA WIN THAT MATRESS!" Alex: "Ok..." Alex shoots, but he misses and hits a tree. It bounces off and comes flying back stabbing Alex in the foot. Alex: "I feel pain in my pinky toe. It hurts a lot. Can I go to the infermery now?" Matt: "Alex's foot Is gunna be just fine. Next up is Jen for Kawa Kawa versus Cole for Griencho. Cole shoots his arrow. Cole: "It's going...it's going..." A gust of wind blows the arrow off course. Cole: "AW COME ON!" Cole throws his bow which hits Arianna in the head. Arianna: "Ow..." Arianna faints and Jen takes her shot, scoring a 15. Matt: "Points are evened up. Next two are Andrew vs. James." Andrew kneals and starts to pray. Andrew: "Please don't let me hit Arianna, please don't let me hit Arianna, please don't let me hit Arianna." Andrew shoots, and Arianna's scream can be heard from off screen. Andrew: "I SAID PLEASE!" James: "Hmm, how does this thing work?" James is facing it down, causing it to shoot into his leg. James: "Ow." James faints. Random Voice: "Fatality!" Matt: "Next up is Arianna vs. Sarah." Arianna is now crawling up to the bow. Arianna: "No...feeling...in...legs." Alex: "Hmm...I know what you need! Not a Potato, give her some encouragement." Alex throws the rock at her. Arianna: "OW! Alex I swear if I could move my feet I would so kill you right now." Alex: "Harsh..." Arianna throws not a potato at Alex's head. Alex: "Ow!" Sarah takes her shot. But due to the curve it comes back like a boomerang. Sarah: "Wait...No...No!" Sarah runs away screaming. Matt: "Ok, the scores are still tied 15 to 15. Last up are Jacob for Kawa Kawa and Brandon for Griencho." Brandon takes his shot, only for it to land on the outer ring. Brandon: "Aw...dammit!" Jacob: "Pfft! Easy." Jacob takes his shot at knocks Brandon's arrow off. Matt: "That's a penalty. Jacob, you can't knock his arrow down. Brandon gets one last shot." Brandon: "Better make this perfect." Brandon takes his shot only to shoot....a 1. Brandon: "Perfect enough." Matt: "AND GRIENCHO WINS REWARD!" Arianna: "WHAT!!!!" Matt: "Griencho, you now have a new matress. Kawa Kawa, I'm afraid I have nothing to give you. I'll see you all tomorrow." Kawa Kawa: Night 16 Everyone was now all asleep except for Arianna. Arianna: "I f***ing hate it that every time a good reward comes, my f***ing team allways f***ing looses..F**K!" Arianna pulls out a knife and starts widdling a stick. Jen hears her outside and gets up to join her. Jen: "Um, what are you doing?" Arianna: "Anger managment!" Jen: "Um...ok." Jen: "Whay am I in an alliance with...that!" Andrew got up to use the restroom and saw Arianna and Jen. Arianna was holding a finished hand carve wooden shovel. Andrew: "Um, what is that?" Arianna: "A wooden shovel." Andrew: "Why?" Arianna: "BECAUSE I WANT TO!" Arianna slams the shovel over Andrew's head. Andrew: "I see her point." Griencho: Day 17 It was now morning and Sarah was making breakfast. James walks up to her and starts breathing heavily. Sarah: "What are you doing?" James: "Are you an alien?" Sarah: "Wha..." Before she can finish, James pulls out a mallet and slams it over her head. James: "WATCHA!" Sarah: "OW!!!" Sarah: "Now I see Margeret's point...what is that kid's problem?" James: "Autodetecting radioactive materials." Sarah: "What are you..." James: "I SAID WATCHA!!!!!" Kawa Kawa: Day 17 Jen: Well, I've been thinking. Sure, Arianna is sure fire gunna keep me in. But I have no clue how long I can trust her. Not only is she power hungry, but I'm her biggest competition and she's said so herself. My best bet right now is to make a side deal with Nick or Alex...WHY, WHY DID WE HAVE TO VOTE OUT JOCELYN!?!" Jen is now down at the lake getting water. She dips the bucket in as she talks to herself. Jen: "Now let's see. Nick is stronger, but Alex has proved his worth. Plus even Ashley could beat him in the finals. But which is a better alliance member?" She pulls out the bucket, but instead of water the only thing inside is Alex's head. Alex: "Hi" Jen: "AAAAAHHHH!" Alex stands up and pulls the bucket off his head. Alex: "So you're making an alliance?" Jen: "Well, that solves the problem of who to be in an alliance with." Immunity Challenge: Day 17 The two tribes walk into a more swampy area. There is a river and two vines over it swinging side to side. Matt: "Welcome guys, first off Kawa Kawa I need the idol back." Jen hands Matt the immunity idol. Matt: "Immunity is back up for grabs, now let's get to your challenge. This one is rather simple. Each team member must use their respective vine to swing across and land on the other side. The tribe that has the most tribemates to make the other side of the river, wins immunity. Kawa Kawa, who will you be sitting out." Arianna: "We will..." Matt: "And Arianna is sitting out." Arianna: "What!" Matt: "Ok, i'll give you a few minuetes to stratigize." Matt: "Ok, firstup for Griencho is Brandon. For Kawa Kawa, is Jacob. Survivors ready...GO!" Jacob: "Here I go!" Jacob swings and reaches the other side, but doesn't jump off and starts swinging back. Jacob: "No No No No No No No!" Jacob gets stuck in the middle and is forced to let go. Matt: "And Jacob fails to reach the other side." Brandon: "I'm gunna die, I'm totally gunna die." Brandon starts to swing, and an alligator jumps out. Brandon: "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!?!" A producer walks behind Matt. Producer: "Um, Matt. I thaught we got rid of the gators?" Matt: "Clearly you didn't." Brandon reaches the other side. Brandon: "YES!" Matt: "Nex up, Jen vs. Cole." Cole swings, but his rope breaks in the middle of it and he lands on an aligator. Cole: "AW COME ON!" Jen reaches the other side, scoring a point for her team. Matt: "Points are Tied, next up is Alex vs. Robert." Robert: "Ok, this should be easy." Alex: "No way, I'm gunna..." Alex accidentaly drops 'Not a Potato' into the river and it get's eaten by an alligator. Alex: "NOT A POTATO! NO!!!!" Alex jumps in the water and starts beating up the gator. Robert: "Like I said, easy." Robert easily makes it to the other side. Matt: "The score is 2-1 in favor of the Grienchos. They just need one more point and they'll win the game. Its Sarah for Griancho and Nick for Kawa Kawa." Robert: "Come on Sarah, we need this win!" Sarah: "I got an idea...but it's pretty bold. Hey Nick!" Nick: "Wa?" Sarah rips her shirt off revealing her...chests...Nick's eyes widen. Nick: "Holy..." Not paying atention, Nick falls in while Sarah reaches the other side. Matt: "AND GRIENCHO WINS IMMUNITY! Kawa Kawa, I will see you tomorrow night at tribal council where someone will be eliminated." Sarah begins dancing like a maniac. Sarah: "YEAH! YEAH! FINALLY! TAKE THAT YOU LITTLE..." Everyone is staring at her. Sarah: "Sorry, it's been a while since we won." Matt: "Sarah, could you put your shir back on. We don't have enoug money in the budget for your cencors." Griencho: Day 18 Sarah: "YEAH! WE WON IMMUNITY!" Brandon: "I think she may be taking this win a little overboard." It was about two in the morning and Sarah was allready up making rice for the tribe. However, everyone else was up due to her singing. Sarah: "I'm so happy! I am singing! La de da!" James comes storming out of the shelter. James: "SHUUUUUUT UPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!" Sarah: "..." James: "Thank you." James walks away and Brandon leans over to Cole. Brandon: "Is it his time of the month or something." Cole: "I don't like you." Brandon: "Seriously?" Kawa Kawa: Day 18 Jen: "Ok, not only did we loose but now I have to get Arianna to save Alex tonight...God help me." Arianna, Andrew, Jen, and Jacob were sitting around the campfire. Arianna: "Ok, now that the two bozos are out getting food we are all agreed on loosing Alex tonight. Right?" Jacob: "Yup." Andrew: "Sure thing." Jen: "..." Arianna gives Jen the death glare. Arianna: "Jen?" Jen: "Well, actually..." Arianna: "TRAITOR!" Jen: "Well think about how he and Nick did on the challenge today." Andrew: "They both sucked." Jacob: "Yeah, and Alex jumped in because of a stupid rock. Jen: "At least he didn't loose because of chests." Jacob: "You know, she has a point." Arianna: "But..." It was now that Nick and Alex came back. Nick: "Hey guys." Alex: "Wazzup!" Jacob: "Nothing mutch." Jen: "Hey Alex, what ever happened to that gator?" Alex shrugs his shoulders, then suddenly the Alligator comes out of his mouth. Alligator: "....uh...rawr." All but Alex: "AAAAHHHHH!!!!!" They all run away. Alex lookst down and pets the reptile. Alex: "Good alligator." Tribal Council: Night 18 The Kawa Kawa's walk in and sit on the benches with Arianna, Andrew, and Jen in the back and Jacob, Nick, and Alex in front. Matt: "Welcome back Kawa Kawa, it's been a while since I've seen you guys here. Jen, tell me how life at camp's been since then." Jen: "Stressfull." Matt: "How so?" Jen: "Well, we've pretty mutch been arguing over who the weakest tribe member is." Matt: "Oh, well who do you think it is." Jen: "I'd rather not say." Matt: "Very well, Arianna is what she saying true." Arianna: "Well I'll make it simple. Tonight it was between the two bozos of Nick & Alex. We were all set on getting rid of Alex and then somebody comes in and says we should keep him and loose Nick. I personaly don't see why we should wait our votes on someone we could use in the future." Matt: "Nick, how does this make you feel. After all, you did loose the challenge for your tribe." Nick: "I saw boobies." Matt: "Well, that doesn't really answer my question." Nick: "I saw boobies." Matt: "Yes...well...with that it's time to vote. Arianna, you're up first." Arianna gets up and walks over to the voting booth. She wrights down a name and puts it in the urn. She is followed by Andrew who does the same. We now see Jen holding up a piece of paper that says "NICK". Jen: "I've preached to the choir, now I just hope they listened." She is followed by Jacob, and then Nick who holds up a vote saying "ARIANNA" Nick: "I saw boobies." Nick is followed by Alex who then proceeds to sit back in his seet. Matt: "All right, I'll go talley the votes." Matt retreives the urn and comes back. Matt: "Remember, once the votes are read the decision is final. The person with the most votes will be asked to leave the competition immediatly. I'll read the votes." Matt reaches in and pulls out the first vote. Matt: "The first vote...is for Nick." Jen looks anctiously at the vote, knowing it was her handwriting. Matt: "Arianna. Next vote is for Arianna. So we have 2 for Arianna and 1 for Nick." Arianna just simply scoffs at her votes. Matt: "Next vote is for Alex." Jen now looks depressed, beleiving her plan didn't work. Matt: "Next vote...is for Nick." Jen perks up in suprise as does Arianna. Matt pulls out the last vote. Matt: "Ok, well currently it's 2 for Nick, 2 for Arianna, and 1 for Alex. The 6th person voted out of Survivor: Lost Forest is.......Nick." Nick just stares at the last vote. Arianna looks over to Andrew and then Jacob in confusion. Matt: "Nick, you must bring me your tourch." Nick does so and walks to Matt. Matt: "Nick, your tribe has spoken." Nick nods and leaves tribal council. Matt: "Well, it seems you guys aren'ts as complete as you thought. You may all head back to camp, you are safe tonight." Nick: "Well this is it. I came, I lost, and I saw boobies. That's all a man really needs in this game." Votes Nick (3): Andrew, Jen, Jacob Arianna (2): Nick, Alex Alex (1): Arianna